100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
CJ and Mindy's relationship
CJ and Mindy's relationship began before the events of the pilot, as their dynamic is already established with the two being enemies. It has yet to be stated as to why the two dislike each other. Other Names *'Cindy' (C'/J and M/'indy) CJ's Opinion of Mindy CJ acknowledges that Mindy is the most popular girl in school, but she does not like her. She notices that Mindy can be harsh. Mindy's Opinion of CJ Mindy thinks that CJ is smart, but notes that she does not spend much time on her appearance. Mindy says that CJ sings well and that she was the best Mindette. Significant Moments 'Season 1' '100 Things to Do Before High School' *Mindy pushes CJ over in order to talk to Crispo. *Mindy warns CJ and Fenwick to stay away from Crispo. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' *Mindy attempts to sabotage Robot Boy's chance to perform. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' *Mindy knows how much CJ and the boys like lists, so she makes one, which CJ is open to hearing. *CJ attempts to stop Mindy from asking out Crispo. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' *CJ realizes that Mindy cheated in the scavenger hunt by buying all of the items instead of looking for them. *At the concert, Mindy shows CJ her ticket. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' *CJ does not think about considering Mindy as a new friend. *Mindy makes fun of CJ's friendship with Zelphaba. 'Join a Club Thing!' *Mindy does not allow CJ or Fenwick to join the Save the Bonobos club. *After Crispo manages to get CJ into the Save the Bonobos club, Mindy has her kicked out. *CJ is willing to let Mindy join Club Awesome even though Mindy did not let her join the Save the Bonobos club. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' *While looking for a new table to sit, CJ notices Mindy crying, but starts to walk away. Every time CJ tries to walk away, Mindy fake-cries harder until CJ sits at her table. *Mindy expected CJ to help her find her mother's ring when CJ sits at the table. *CJ agrees to help Mindy find her mother's ring. *Even though Mindy insults her, CJ still offers to help find the ring. *Mindy knows when CJ is performing at her best when carrying out plans. *CJ sacrifices her own ring to save Mindy's mother's ring. *Mindy gave CJ a hug and thanked her when CJ gave her the ring, surprising CJ. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' *Mindy takes CJ and her friends' Pootabucks. *CJ confronts Mindy on why she took the Pootabucks. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' *CJ becomes a Mindette in order to get the extra ticket Mindy has to Anthony Del Rey's concert. *CJ passes all of the test Mindy gives her and the Vortex. *Mindy decides to give CJ the extra ticket. *Mindy tells CJ she was a good Mindette. *When Mindy's father takes back the concert tickets, Mindy takes his wallet and tells CJ they could bribe their way in. *CJ instead invites Mindy to go to the back of the theater with her and her mother while they waited for Del Rey. Similarities and differences Similarities *Both are girls. *Both go to school at Pootatuck Middle School. *They both seem to have a liking for the color pink. *They both like Anthony Del Rey. *They both have a crush on Crispo. Differences *CJ is nice to everyone whereas Mindy is mean to everyone. *CJ has brown hair and Mindy has blonde hair. *CJ has brown eyes and Mindy has hazel eyes. Quotes 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Frenemies Category:Females